


all too well

by whitenoisce



Series: not so subtle, very asian [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Mark Lee (NCT), M/M, Music Major Lee Donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitenoisce/pseuds/whitenoisce
Summary: After two months of casually dating and three more of finally being official, Mark likes to think he’s come to know Donghyuck pretty well. It’s for this exact reason that Mark only needs to take one look at his phone on a bright Thursday afternoon to know that something has gone terribly,terriblywrong.(sequel to subtle mark traits!)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: not so subtle, very asian [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902130
Comments: 58
Kudos: 746





	all too well

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all so much for giving subtle mark traits a chance! this is a sort of sequel? not really? some sort of epilogue? a lil peak into the lives of our favorite SAT boys set five months after their first date! 
> 
> (i highly suggest reading smt before delving into this!)
> 
> recipe credits:  
> [lemon bars!](https://sallysbakingaddiction.com/lemon-bars-recipe/)  
> 

After two months of casually dating and three more of finally being official, Mark likes to think he’s come to know Donghyuck pretty well. 

The many nights spent over at each other’s place watching movies or just cramming school work has opened his eyes to all of Donghyuck’s endearing little quirks and oddities, including the way Donghyuck never likes using hot water even on the coldest of Vancity nights and how he always puts twice the amount of vanilla extract on any recipe that requires it. 

Mark can pick Donghyuck out from a crowd and knows all of his tells. When he’s starting to get pissed, Donghyuck likes to poke his tongue through his cheek — the only warning anyone will get before he runs his mouth and all hell breaks loose. He also tends to tire of things easily, unless it involves the holy trinity of Mark, baking, and terrorizing the living daylights out of Renjun. 

Even his boba orders aren’t lost on Mark, who knows for a fact that Donghyuck doesn’t actually care for the flavor of the drink for as long as the sugar level is bumped down to 70%. Only on a really bad day does Donghyuck bother with something particular, and that’s an Earl Gray Milk Tea from the Gong Cha across the street from his dorm where they’ve stopped charging him extra for pudding. 

At this point, Mark thinks he knows Donghyuck more than he knows himself. Inside and out, like the back of his hand, in all the dips and slopes of his body. Reading his boyfriend has become almost second nature to him, and it’s for this exact reason that Mark only needs to take one look at his phone on a bright Thursday afternoon to know that something has gone terribly, _terribly_ wrong. 

**Haechan Lee** ▸ subtle asian traits  
Just now

☆*:.｡.hello SAT!.｡.:*☆

Wow, the week passed by so fast! I can’t believe I’m back again with another recipe! How is everyone doing? I know things are a little stressful in the world right now, so wherever you are I really hope you guys are taking care of yourselves!

Today’s recipe is an instant picker upper for me and a lot of my friends! The weather’s been wonky these days, so I hope this will give you guys a little bit of sunshine, even if we have to make it ourselves! I hope you guys enjoy! 

**Sunshine Lemon Bars**

Ingredients:  
_Shortbread Crust_  
🗷 2 sticks unsalted butter, melted  
🗷 2 tsp pure vanilla extract  
🗷 ½ teaspoon salt  
🗷 2 cups + 2 tbsp all-purpose flour (leveled)  
  
_Lemon Filling_  
🗷 2 cups granulated sugar  
🗷 6 tbsp all-purpose flour  
🗷 6 large eggs  
🗷 1 cup FRESH lemon juice  
🗷 confectioner’s sugar (for dusting!)   
  


...See more

“Hey!” Renjun shouts, visibly annoyed as he pulls at Mark’s sleeves. “Did you hear a single word I just said?” 

Mark blinks up from his phone, trying to see if his brain could supply anything relevant. The last thing he remembers is Lucas complaining about the shitty Canto food in the international caf, but that was a whole five minutes ago.

“Not really,” Mark admits. He smiles sheepishly and mutters a small ‘sorry’ to Renjun who only rolls his eyes. 

“I said,” Renjun starts, pushing his glasses up his nose before continuing. “There’s this new dimsum place along 4th Ave that we’ve been wanting to try. It’s half off in like, twenty minutes if you wanted to come?” 

Mark normally isn’t one to turn down invites for anything, and definitely not for some grub. At his obvious hesitation, Lucas’s eyebrows furrow in concern. “Hey man, you good?” 

“No, yeah,” Mark says, looking back down at his phone. He was hoping it was just a Facebook glitch, but another refresh at Donghyuck’s recipe of the week has him staring at the exact same wall of text as earlier. _Sunshine Lemon Bars, perfectly on time. Short and sweet, just like Donghyuck. But still._

“It’s just,” Mark lets out an exhale. “I think something’s up with Hyuck.” 

Renjun makes a small noise at the back of his throat, expression slowly starting to mimic Lucas’s in worry. “What’s wrong with him? Is he sick?” 

“Maybe, I’m not really sure.” Mark gnaws at his bottom lip, a nasty habit he picked up from Donghyuck himself. “Is it okay if I take a raincheck on the dimsum? Next time’s my treat. I just need to see if he’s okay.” 

Lucas lets out a resounding “Yeah man, of course,” but Mark doesn’t catch it. He’s too busy picking himself up from the sticky cafeteria seats and rushing out of the food hall so he could get his ass to Donghyuck, stat. 

* * *

At first, it seems like nothing is amiss. 

Mark barges into his boyfriend’s apartment only to see Donghyuck sprawled on the couch, one leg dangling lazily over a cushioned arm while the rest of him shrimps over some racing game on his phone. 

He’s drowning in an oversized hoodie that looks suspiciously like Mark’s, and the whole scene paints a picture of such normalcy that for a second there, Mark almost forgets why he was here in the first place. 

It’s the faint smell of something sweet and citrusy in the air that brings him back to reality, and Mark trudges his way to the couch right as sounds of victory blast from Donghyuck’s phone. 

“Hey you,” Donghyuck croons, his smile syrupy sweet as he drapes himself all over Mark. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

If there’s one thing about Donghyuck, it’s that he’s really good at feigning nonchalance. Mark doesn’t know if it’s his upbringing or the constraints of his side jobs, but he thinks Donghyuck could carry a mountain over his shoulders and still manage to laugh it off if anyone so much as offers a hand. 

His method acting might be good enough to fool everyone else, but Mark’s spidey senses are particularly sensitive to Donghyuck’s brand of bullshit. 

“What? Can’t I drop by to visit my gorgeous boyfriend for no reason?” Mark asks, smiling as he presses a chaste kiss on Donghyuck’s lips. He smells like butter and sugar, and Mark has to stave off the irrational urge to lean in and bite. 

“Hmm you can,” Donghyuck says, tone light. “But Junnie told me you guys had plans to eat out today, and you normally make me lose my game by texting that you’re coming over. And I just won, so fess up! What’s wrong?”

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?” Mark asks, treading carefully. 

The thing is that Donghyuck loves confrontation, but only when he’s not on the receiving end. He already feels Donghyuck freeze briefly in his arms, and Mark braces himself for what’s to come. 

“What do you mean?” 

Mark lifts a hand up to Donghyuck’s face, careful. “You look tired, and you haven’t been sleeping well,” he says, voice low as he traces the bags under Donghyuck’s eyes. “Are you okay?” 

The sounds of the street filter in from outside. Mark holds his breath, waiting for Donghyuck’s response. He expects deflection, pursed lips, a chipper _of course, why wouldn’t I be?_ But what comes is anything but. 

Donghyuck lets out a shuddering breath, melting even further into Mark’s embrace as the fight completely leaves his body. Mark looks down to where Donghyuck is cradled on his chest, and his heart breaks a little at the tight expression on his face.

“I will be,” Donghyuck breathes out. “I think.” 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” 

Donghyuck shakes his head against his chest, and it’s all Mark needs to stop pushing. Knowing Donghyuck, it probably took a whole lot of him to even admit that things aren't picture perfect. Whatever it is that’s bothering him, Mark trusts that Donghyuck will come to him in his own time, when he’s ready. 

“Okay,” Mark whispers, rubbing comforting circles on Donghyuck’s back. “Next time, then.” 

Donghyuck looks up to meet Mark’s eyes for a second, before he’s swinging his legs over to perch on Mark’s lap. It catches Mark by surprise, but his hands settle around Donghyuck’s waist just as Donghyuck is leaning down to give him a proper kiss.

It’s slow and incredibly tender, and Mark feels all his worries melt away as Donghyuck pushes him against the couch. What Donghyuck can’t say out loud, he manages to convey by the softness of his lips. Every wordless _thanks_ lodged in between his breathy sighs, every _I love you_ at the slide of his lips, Mark hears it all.

He resolves to hold Donghyuck close, closer, until they’re only heavy breaths and heartbeats apart. Mark doesn’t know how much time passes, but he quickly decides that none of it matters when he has Donghyuck, soft and pliant and everything he ever wanted on top of him. 

Donghyuck’s fingers slowly find their way to Mark’s hair, pulling him backwards to deepen the kiss. Mark can’t help the groan that escapes his lips, and before he knows it, his hands are inching down the direction of Donghyuck’s ass and _squeezing_. 

_Oh fuck_. He wasn’t supposed to do that. 

Mark’s hands fly back up to Donghyuck’s waist, scrambling to return to safer territories where it’s wholesome and bright and smelling of freshly baked pastries. But it seems Donghyuck has a different idea, catching Mark’s wrists halfway and dragging it back down to his ass with a deviant smile that says, “C’mon, harder.” 

What was Mark gonna do? Say no? 

From there, things get heated very quickly, and in no time Donghyuck is licking hot and messy into Mark’s mouth as he rolls his hips against where Mark is straining in his jeans. The friction is hardly enough for the both of them, but Donghyuck is making these godless noises at the back of his throat that tells Mark he’s doing good and that he _loves_ it. 

“Fuck, I’m so hard,” Donghyuck groans, before moving past Mark’s lips to leave a trail of hot, open mouthed kisses down the side of his neck. “You feel so good.” 

Donghyuck loses his brain to mouth filter when he’s horny, Mark knows that much. Still, the broken praise, albeit ill-deserved, sends Mark reeling into the filthiest recesses of his mind. He can feel the prominent outline of Donghyuck’s cock through the flimsy material of his shorts, and it takes all of him to not to flip Donghyuck over and take him right then and there. 

“Wait,” Mark pants, halfheartedly pulling Donghyuck away from where he’s sucking a big one on Mark’s collarbone. It coaxes a whine out of Donghyuck, and Mark takes a couple seconds to take him in; all hooded eyes, mussed hair, and spit-slicked lips. _Perfection._

“Why’d you stop?” There’s a small pout in Donghyuck’s voice, but when Mark looks up, his eyes demand an answer. 

“Not here baby,” is the only explanation Mark gives before he’s grabbing Donghyuck by the thighs, hoisting them both up from the couch in a swing that makes Donghyuck yelp in surprise. 

There’s a perfectly functional bed somewhere in this house, and Mark is certain he would have found his way there in under 30 seconds if only Donghyuck wasn’t so hell bent on kissing him stupid. They manage to bump into just about every bumpable surface on the way to the bedroom, and by the time he drops Donghyuck on the bed, Mark has very nearly lost it. 

Mark makes quick work of his shirt, knee folding into the mattress so that Donghyuck could work on the button of his jeans. Despite the frenzy, Donghyuck’s fingers are efficient. And Mark doesn’t even have the time to blink before Donghyuck is shoving everything down in one go. 

Donghyuck shucks his hoodie off too, not quite caring where it lands because Mark is rushing downwards to meet him in a searing kiss. Mark’s hands roam every inch of Donghyuck he could find, eager for the chance to touch, and when his fingers finally hook on the waistband of Donghyuck’s shorts, a wicked smile graces his lips. 

“Commando, huh?” Mark teases, dragging the material down and flinging it God knows where. “Were you expecting anyone?”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, reaching over to his bedside drawer to grab a foil packet and a clear bottle of lube. “No one but you, lover boy.” 

“Hmm, but I wasn’t supposed to be here,” Mark says, warming the lube in his hands before pressing a finger into Donghyuck’s entrance. The slide is easy, but it’s been a while so Donghyuck hisses. “You even won your game.” 

Donghyuck glares, but there’s a blush high on his cheeks. “Am I not allowed to think of my boyfriend when I’m alone?” he asks, voice small. 

_Fuck._ If Mark wasn’t fully hard yet, that would have definitely done it. A groan rumbles in his chest, and he thinks he could feel his dick twitch against his thigh.

“Christ,” Mark says, pushing back into Donghyuck with two fingers. It’s rougher than usual but it makes Donghyuck arch beautifully against the sheets. Mark can’t do much else but stare. “You’re so fucking hot.” 

Despite the pulse in his ears, Mark reigns himself back in and takes his time stretching Donghyuck with his fingers, patiently scissoring him open before working in a third finger. Donghyuck always opens up beautifully, but it isn’t long before his breathless moans turn into vicious whispers telling Mark to _hurry the fuck up_. Mark doesn’t let it phase him though. He just holds Donghyuck’s hips down with his other hand as he continues to prep him open meticulously. 

“Mark,” Donghyuck groans, one arm slung over his eyes. “I appreciate the concern, but if you don’t get your dick in me right now I’m gonna go find something else to stuff myself with.” 

“That’s cute, babe,” Mark chuckles, eyes twinkling in mischief. “But how are you gonna get off without me?” 

As if to make a point, Mark curls his fingers up ever so slightly, brushing against Donghyuck’s prostate in a way he knows Donghyuck would have never been able to do alone. Donghyuck cries out, thighs quivering as he clenches around Mark’s fingers so hard that for a second there, he almost blacks out. 

“S-stop.” Donghyuck swallows thickly. “Enough of that, _please_.”

Mark resists the urge to curl his fingers up one last time before pulling out completely. He gives himself a few pumps before he’s reaching out for the condom, tearing it open and rolling it down his dick with ease. 

“Ready?” Mark asks, even though he knows Donghyuck’s probably been ready for the past five minutes. Donghyuck spreads his legs wider as a response, and it’s the only permission Mark needs before slicking himself up one last time and lining himself against Donghyuck’s hole. 

The first push is always tight no matter the prep, and Mark has to grit his teeth through every inch just to hold himself back from slamming into Donghyuck and fucking him senseless. Under him, Donghyuck takes it like a champ, head thrown back, lips parted in pleasure as Mark completely bottoms out. 

Mark leans in to catch Donghyuck’s lips in a sweet kiss, holding himself up by his arms as Donghyuck shudders underneath him. “Tell me when,” he whispers. 

“I’m good,” Donghyuck says, words bleeding into a gasp when Mark shifts, the head of his cock brushing dangerously close to his prostate. “I can take it. Please Mark, just— _move._ ” 

At the green light, Mark hitches one of Donghyuck’s legs over his shoulder before pulling out almost completely, and then easing back into the tight heat. He doesn't go too fast yet, but each thrust is hard and deep, punctuated with intent and enough to rock the bed. Donghyuck’s eyes squeeze shut at the intensity, and the litany of curses streaming out of his mouth only serve to spur Mark on. 

“Oh my fuck,” Donghyuck moans, one arm pressed against the headboard to push himself down on Mark’s cock. “So good, you fuck me so good.”

“Yeah?” Mark beams at the praise, thrusts slowly speeding up as Donghyuck’s moans continue to bounce off the walls. “How much more can you take, baby?” 

Mark doesn't wait for an answer, but instead leans down slowly, pushing the limits of Donghyuck’s flexibility until his knee is flush to his chest. The burn of the stretch sends a choked whimper out of Donghyuck, but it’s the obscene change in angle that has him crying out, hand flying up to Mark’s hair in an attempt to anchor himself. 

Donghyuck tightening around him in more places than one sends Mark reeling dangerously close to his madness. At the back of his mind, he knows he should taper down, take it slow to make this last longer for the both of them. But the sight before him makes him crazy, and he can't take his eyes away from the high blush of Donghyuck's cheeks, the swell of his lips, and how they part open to call out Mark's name. 

“Fuck, fuck, Mark. I can’t—” 

“Shh, I got you,” Mark whispers, voice dangerously low before he captures Donghyuck’s lips in another hot blooded kiss. It’s sloppy and wet with too much tongue, but Mark doesn’t care. Neither of them can bother with technique right now, and all that matters is the way the kiss sends Donghyuck whimpering into his mouth, making Mark speed up his thrusts, painfully aware of the hot coil in his gut beginning to tighten at every hard snap of his hips. 

He’s close, but Mark knows Donghyuck is even closer. He wraps his fingers around Donghyuck’s length — leaking precome and sensitive to touch from having been neglected all this time, and starts jacking him to the speed of his thrusts. 

“Mark! Mark, shit!” Donghyuck cries, too far over the edge to form coherent sentences. “Please, fuck, I’m gonna—”

“Go on,” Mark says, slipping Donghyuck’s leg off his shoulders to speed up his strokes. “Come for me.” 

Donghyuck clenching around him in a vice grip is the only warning Mark gets before Donghyuck’s coming with a shout, spilling filthy white all over Mark’s fist and in between their stomachs. Mark fucks him through the aftershocks in rough, shallow strokes, knowing Donghyuck loves the overstimulation, but mostly because he’s not far behind himself. It doesn’t take more than a couple more thrusts before Mark’s squeezing his eyes shut, Donghyuck’s name loud on his tongue as he spills into the condom. 

It takes all of Mark not to collapse onto Donghyuck, crumbling instead on the free space next to him at the very last minute. He feels like his last burst of energy has disappeared alongside the orgasm, and now he’s just poor coordination personified, trying his best to take the condom off to throw it away. 

Beside him, Donghyuck struggles to catch his breath, heaving lungfuls of air that somehow dissipates into a fit of giggles when Mark runs a wet wipe over his ticklish tummy. Mark can’t help but laugh alongside him, brain pleasantly buzzed with the high of a good orgasm. 

When Mark settles back into the bed, he finds Donghyuck immediately curling up to his side, latching a leg over his hip the way they normally do before naps. The relaxation on his face calms Mark down, and then he's pulling Donghyuck to lay on his chest, kissing the top of his head and feeling the vibrations of a sleepy hum as he cards lazily through Donghyuck’s hair. 

He almost falls asleep like this, with the lazy late afternoon sunlight filtering through the blinds and Donghyuck’s breath slowly evening out in rhythmic huffs. Mark’s just about to succumb to exhaustion when he feels Donghyuck’s arms suddenly tighten around his waist, a murmur of something against his skin. 

Mark cracks an eye open. “What?” 

He watches as Donghyuck pulls away, propping himself up by the elbows to look at Mark. He has this look of quiet apprehension on his face, making Mark’s heart race for seemingly no reason, until Donghyuck parts his lips to repeat, “Do you think I should have stayed in Chem?”

His voice is barely a whisper, but it cuts through the haze in Mark’s head and then he’s wide awake. He sits up, leaning himself against the headboard to look Donghyuck properly in the eye. 

“Hey,” Mark starts softly, hand reaching up to cup Donghyuck’s face. “Did something happen?”

Donghyuck swallows audibly, but shakes his head. “Nothing. It’s just—” He lets out a shuddering breath. “I just can’t help but think I’ve made the wrong decision.” 

“Don’t take this the wrong way.” Mark takes a deep breath, trying to find his words. “But Hyuck, you _hated_ it in Chem. Why would you wanna go back to something that makes you so miserable?”

“Because I was damn good at it.” Donghyuck sighs, shoulders slumping against Mark in defeat. “It might have been terrible, but there was always a way to get the right answer. I never have to flounder around second guessing everything I do.” 

Mark stays silent, rubbing circles on Donghyuck’s shoulder with his thumb. “And in music, you have to?”

“Yeah,” Donghyuck says, sounding like it pains him to admit it. “I never know when I’m doing something wrong until it’s too late. There’s just no way to double check your methods in something so...subjective.” 

“Is this about the evals next week?” 

Donghyuck looks up at him, eyes wide in surprise. “How’d you know?” 

Mark resists the urge to laugh, settling for a tight lipped smile instead. “You do remember our calendar apps are synced, right? You set three alarms for practice every single day.” 

Donghyuck eventually nods, a little flustered from having been found out. “Yeah, but that’s just it. No matter how hard I practice, I’ll never know if I’m going the right direction. I can’t help but think I wouldn’t have all these problems if I hadn’t shifted at all.”

A beat passes, and then Donghyuck adds, “I don’t know what I’m doing here, Mark.”

“Are you happy though?” Mark asks, pulling the loaded words out of thin air. It’s a relatively simple question, but one that never seems to be asked enough.

“What?” 

“I mean, when you sing in the shower and you suddenly get inspiration for a new composition.” Mark starts, smiling as he remembers. “Or when it’s your turn to conduct and you get the hall with the nice acoustics, or when you arrange the scoring for Jaemin’s films. Hyuck, does it make you happy?”

Mark hears the answer roll off Donghyuck’s tongue fast, despite the tremble. 

“Yeah,” Donghyuck says. “Yeah it does.” 

“Then isn't that enough reason to stay?” Mark asks, before leaning in to plant a chaste kiss on Donghyuck’s lips. “Everyday in Chem made you feel like shit, even if you knew what you were doing. Doesn't it mean something that you're happy here, even if you don't know what's coming round the bend?" 

When Donghyuck doesn’t respond for a little while, Mark takes this opportunity to just sit and be with Donghyuck in silence. He plays with their fingers on top of the sheets, fumbling aimlessly until it somehow turns into an impromptu thumb wrestling fight. Donghyuck lets out a sound of indignation when he loses, and Mark only chuckles at his cuteness.

“For what it’s worth, I think you’ll do amazing,” Mark says after a while. 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, but there’s a trace of a smile on his lips. “I think you’re obliged to tell me that, you’re my boyfriend.” 

“Nah, you can trust me to tell you if you sound like a dying seal, which you _don’t_ by the way.”

That draws a snort out of Donghyuck, lips twitching up in a smile that makes Mark feel like his heart’s going to beat out of its ribcage. _God, I’m so far gone._

“Just do what you do in front of me when we film your TikToks,” Mark says, beaming when Donghyuck shoots him a playful glare. “Confidence is key.” 

“But that’s Haechan!” Donghyuck protests. “He doesn’t have to worry about evaluations because all he has to do is put lashes on and all his problems are solved!”

“Haechan Lee. Donghyuck Lee. It’s the same banana,” Mark says. He reaches to lace their fingers together, then lifts it up to press a soft kiss onto the back of Donghyuck’s hand. “You’re gonna do great, I promise.” 

Mark feels Donghyuck stare at him from his periphery. The weight of the gaze is heavy, leaving him no choice but to turn and look back after a while. Not that it’s a chore or anything, because if Mark were to be disgustingly honest, getting the chance to look at Donghyuck’s face is one of the few things he looks forward to everyday. 

Instead of speaking, Donghyuck’s fingers tighten their grip around Mark’s, his other hand coming up to frame the side of Mark’s face before he’s closing in, leaving a gentle kiss on the soft of Mark’s lips. Here, too, Mark hears the quiet gratitude, except this time, Donghyuck manages to say it out loud. 

“Thank you,” Donghyuck whispers. 

Mark only smiles in response before leaning in for another kiss. This time longer, deeper, but just as sweet. “Anytime.” 

* * *

“Hey Mark?”

Mark hums, tearing his gaze from the ATLA on the screen to look at Donghyuck, redressed in Mark’s oversized hoodie and perched adorably on the carpeted floor. It’s much later in the day and they’ve opted to stay in, too lazy to go out and look for a restaurant. 

“I was just thinking, why’d you suddenly come over?” Donghyuck asks, putting down his chicken wing. “I mean, don’t get me wrong. I love that you’re here. It’s just that I didn’t text you or anything.” 

Recognition clicks in Mark’s head. “You mean how did I know something was wrong?” 

Donghyuck nods, licking his fingers wordlessly. It makes Mark chuckle, handing him some tissue to wipe his fingers properly with. 

“Your recipe didn’t have kaomojis on it,” Mark says simply, lips twitching when realization dawns on Donghyuck’s face. “I knew something was up right away, even though I wasn’t sure what.” 

“Wow, I—” Donghyuck scrambles to check his phone, fingers rushing to pull up the SAT post. “I didn’t even realize,” he breathes out. “God, I must’ve felt far worse than I thought.” 

“Yeah,” Mark says, laughing around a mouthful of fries. “It was a cry for help if I’ve ever seen one. You could’ve been kidnapped or something.”

“That’d suck for you, wouldn’t it?” Donghyuck smirks, leaning in to give Mark a quick Sriracha flavored peck on the cheek. “You’d die without me,” he says with a teasing grin. 

“I would,” Mark says, the admission rolling off his tongue too easily. “I really would.”

Donghyuck’s smile grows wider, lighting up his face. He doesn’t respond but he puts another chicken wing on Mark’s plate, and really. That’s all Mark needs to know that Donghyuck feels the same. 

**Author's Note:**

> yep i totally ignored the actual heavy implications of hyuck being a music major yep yep yep i HIGHKEY didn't wanna deal with it 
> 
> also yes unknowingly, mark just fucked hyuck into telling him the Problem lmao 
> 
> feel free to come talk to me on twitter: [@whitenoisce](https://twitter.com/whitenoisce) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/whitenoisce)!


End file.
